Safe
by AeonFrodo
Summary: While attending Clay's funeral, Athena is reminded of her mother's death. She turns to somebody she trusts to keep her safe. [Contains major Dual Destinies spoilers]


I really liked this prompt from the kink meme because I like the dynamic of Phoenix and Athena's relationship. They are more than student and mentor, and it really shows late game how much Phoenix cares for Athena as her father figure. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and all recognisable characters belong to Capcom.**

* * *

**Safe**

Today was the day of reflecting on the victim of the HAT-2 rocket sabotage. A young astronaut who was about to enter the final frontier had his dreams stolen from him by an assassin. It was a saddening thought on the forefront of Athena Cykes' mind.

Clay Terran was her co-worker's best friend, a man she wished to meet in person. From what she's heard from those who knew him personally, he was full of life, with his optimism and cheerful attitude felt by those people. It was all the more reason why she wanted to meet him. Apollo promised her that she would get to meet him one day, but that day would never come.

As she approached the graveyard, she slowed her stride, slipping behind Phoenix and Trucy. Scanning her surroundings, the fenced off barrier to prevent unwanted guests from observing the private ceremony from the ground appeared familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she felt a powerful surge of grief throughout her being.

Athena froze in place. She had to know why she felt this way. She was certain grief this strong wasn't a feeling she had about Clay. She was saddened by his death, but the feeling didn't run deep. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest when she tried to search for the source of these upsetting emotions, as if her subconscious would do everything in its power to prevent her from finding out.

A sudden flash blinded Athena temporally, abruptly bringing her back to reality. Opening her eyes, some men and women were shoving microphones to her face. The publicity of the HAT-2 Launch and its sabotage brought the attention of many mainstream and independent media outlets to gather information on the happenings of the incident. This was likely to include her arrest and being the main suspect of the murder. Athena politely pushed one of the microphones back, but the reporter refused to be denied an interview.

"Miss Cykes, how does it feel to be cleared of Mr. Terran's murder?"

"How do you feel about Mr. Terran's death?"

"Are you glad that the man behind your mother's death is put behind bars?"

The last question struck an entrenched memory in her subconscious. Athena had to follow its chain; it was her only lead to discovering the origin of the powerful emotions she was experiencing.

_An eleven year old Athena Cykes hung her head low. Today was supposed to be a day of closure. A final farewell to her mother. But the girl didn't feel anything for her mother. The horrible trial of Simon Blackquill was the prominent thought on her mind, hearing how he truly felt about her mother's slaughter. He was an innocent man, but there was no proof of it, and he was sentenced to jail. He was likely to be executed in time, and there was nothing this little girl could do._

_The man who escorted the eleven year old, Yuri Cosmos, was shielding her from the eyes of the media while they hastily sauntered to the graveyard. Athena looked up, seeing the high fences that blocked the view of the outside world. It was an intimidating sight for her, but she was thankful for the protection it would provide during the ceremony._

_Later, at the end of the ceremony, several people who were close to Metis Cykes brought her coffin to the grave. Among those who had the honour of carrying her coffin, Aura Blackquill was lamenting her co-worker's death, with tears trailing down her cheek. When she looked up, her eyes focused on Athena Cykes._

_Like flicking a switch, Aura's expression instantly changed from sadness to pure hatred. Athena noticed her disgust. After all, she deserved it. Athena never shed a single tear during her mother's funeral. She couldn't mourn her mother, as long as Simon Blackquill was labelled her murderer._

"Hey, back off!"

Athena felt a hand on her shoulder forcing her to turn away from the media. She slightly glanced, realising that her boss was protecting her from the press, just like Yuri Cosmos did seven years ago. A sense of security washed over her as they hurried into the premises, where the media couldn't enter or bother them.

The graveyard was peaceful and beautiful. There were trees near some of the graves and bright green grass. The sunny weather only added the atmosphere. For a place associated with death, it was very lively for the living.

The lawyers stopped at a tree, relatively close to the grave of Clay Terran. Athena gazed at the location, surprised there was quite an attendance to Clay's funeral. She could see plenty of the GYAXA staff wearing their uniforms to honour him. Clay had touched many lives, including her own.

The turnout reminded Athena of her mother's funeral. There were a lot of staff that were strangers to her, yet they wanted to pay their respects to the late renowned psychologist. Metis Cykes' death did stir the feelings of many people, as Athena found out during the UR-1 retrial. Thinking of her mother in this place had the powerful surge of grief bubbling within her. It was on the verge of erupting, and Athena could barely hold it inside.

"How are you holding up Athena?" Phoenix placed his hands on Athena's shoulders gently, smiling slightly.

"This place brings up old memories. I'd rather forget about it." Athena brushed off one of Phoenix's hands. Her feelings about her mother had no place here. The funeral was not about Metis Cykes' life, it was about Clay Terran's.

"Can you tell me about these memories? You're safe here."

_Safe. _That word resonated with Athena. The few memories of her deceased father she had, he'd always told her that he'll keep her safe from the monsters that plagued her in her sleep. Two days previously, Phoenix reassured her in the courtroom that she was safe to tell him the traumatic, repressed memory that came to surface. When her boss said that magic word, she felt her father's arms around her frame, allowing her to relax and speak about her horrible ordeal.

Ever since Athena had met Phoenix Wright, she saw him as the father she had yearned for since her biological father's death. Simon did fill the gap for the time he was learning under her mother, but he lacked something that her father and Phoenix had. Guidance. Showing her to the door, but she had to open it. It was the type of guidance she had wanted. And now that opportunity was there.

"My mother was buried here."

Athena's sudden bluntness caught Phoenix off guard. But those words explained why she appeared distant. Phoenix didn't need to press for any more information.

"Did you want to visit her grave after Clay's funeral?"

Athena was stunned at her boss' kindness. Perhaps, she could finally do what she couldn't do seven years ago. To finally move on from her mother's death, to bring closure on that dark chapter of her life.

"I... If I see her, can you come with me? To keep us safe... of course."

"I think I can arrange something." Phoenix smiled. He then glanced over his shoulder, checking if the ceremony had begun. "Let's head over to the funeral, Apollo needs us."

"All right. You lead the way, Boss."

* * *

Half an hour after the ceremony had finished, Phoenix and Athena felt comfortable leaving Apollo with Trucy and the GYAXA staff to travel to Metis Cykes' grave. Phoenix didn't utter a word to Athena as he followed her along the path. He couldn't imagine what was going through her mind, as she'd likely hadn't seen her mother in seven years.

Athena suddenly stopped, staring off to the left. There were a few gravestones in this rather secluded area of the graveyard, but Phoenix couldn't tell exactly which one she was gazing at.

"There she is," Athena said in a trembling voice.

"Sorry, can you point her out for me?" Phoenix asked tenderly.

Athena directed his attention to the two gravestones closest to them. Phoenix knew one of them was her mother, and could only assume the other was her father.

Then, Athena approached the gravestones slowly. She was in disbelief she was here, as an adult, before her parents. Yet, she found the strength to present herself in front of them. Every inch of her body was being overwhelmed with grief and joy and she could feel them wanting to be released after being pent up for seven long years.

Athena knelt before her mother's gravestone, caressing the engraved words lightly. She paused when her hand hovered over the words _'and a loving mother.'_ Seven years ago, she didn't believe that her mother loved her, thinking she was used for her research. But after the retrial, she discovered that part of her mother's research was to help her live the life she was living now, confirming her mother loved her unconditionally.

The young woman felt a tear run down her cheek. She could finally grieve for her mother, knowing she was safe to do so. In that instant, Athena decided to let it all out. Phoenix watched over her, content that she was comfortable and able to let go of her bottled up emotions. He could hardly imagine what it was like to not be able to mourn a death of somebody close to him for so long. But the sense of relief she would undergo afterwards would be cherished for the rest of her life.

Once Athena was done, she stood up and blew a kiss to her parents, promising to bring some flowers next time she visited. She then faced Phoenix. Her face was marred with tears, but she didn't care. She slowly approached him, with a wide grin plastered across her face.

"Thank you Phoenix. For being here for me."

"Anytime Athena."

The next thing he knew, Athena's arms were wrapped around him. Phoenix was astonished, yet the only way he could respond was in kind.

"Hey Phoenix," Athena piped up, "Can I call you Dad?"

"Why do you want to call me that? Wouldn't your father be... upset?"

"I don't think he would. You remind me of him... and I've always wanted a father figure since he died."

"Only when we're alone. Okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Athena paused, letting go of Phoenix. She looked back at the gravestones of her parents, deciding if she needed to speak to them about one last thing. She settled on telling them next time she visited. "I guess we should be heading back."

"Whenever you're ready, Athena."

Athena dried her face with her sleeve while Phoenix had his hand floating behind her back. She wasn't concerned with how she appeared to everybody else. After all, she was safe as long as Phoenix Wright was around.


End file.
